Second Wind
by allergi
Summary: What do you do when you cheat death? How do you live out your second chance? More importantly, why do you come back at all?


_Disclaimer: The usual - Don't own anything of Ranma. Etc.Etc._

**_

* * *

_Chapter One: A Solitary Journey  
**

She wore a simple black dress. It stood out in stark contrast to the bright summer sun. Sleeveless and flowing; it was ideal for the heat had it not been black. The skirt fluttered in the soft wind as she stepped out her front door. She squinted against the sunlight streaming though the trees. It was going to be a beautiful day. She frowned. She wished it would rain, that the dark clouds would come and cover the sun. It shouldn't be a beautiful day, not with the way she was feeling.

With a sigh, Akane slowly walked down the street. Unknown to her, another figure sighed and followed her in the shadows.

He followed her all the way to town, carefully staying in the trees, keeping out of sight. He wished he could wipe that depressed look from her face. Another sigh escaped him. No, he'll be lucky if she ever looks at him again.

"Ryoga? What are you doing in that tree?"

He gasped and quickly grabbed the nearest branch. "SHHHHH!"

The brown haired girl looked up the road and spotted a familiar figure in black. "Uh…Ryoga, why are you stalking Akane?"

See the game was up, Ryoga jumped down beside Ukyo. "It's not stalking...I'm just seeing if she's ok. She hasn't been herself, ever since the wedding…" he trailed off.

The wedding. Ukyo frowned, remembering. It had been another beautiful day like this, but was farfrom peaceful. There had been a terrific fight in the Tendo Dojo, resulting in an unconscious groom, no ceremony and a HUGE mess. And she had played her part willingly.

'_Well I had to!' _ she thought to herself. She had to prevent the marriage from becoming a reality. Still, she had that nagging feeling…

"Well, I can't say I blame Akane." Ukyo after a moment.

"After what you did …" he growled.

"Hey you were just as much to blame Ryoga!" she snapped back.

"I know! I know…" He sighed. "Sorry. I…I'm just frustrated. It's hard seeing them like this."

"Them? You mean Ranma too?"

Ryoga nodded earnestly. "It's really tense in the house. Not the usual angry tense, but…uncomfortable…"

Ukyo looked away. She knew that as a pig Ryoga knew what went on in at the Tendo house more than anyone in Nermia.

"Well, what about Ranma?" Ukyo asked quietly.

"He's been rather distant with everyone. I can understand why he'd want some space." The wanderer paused before continuing, "On the outside he seems calm. But if you look closer ... something's eating away at him."

Ukyo frowned. It wasn't like Ranma to stay quiet. "I wonder if I should…"

Ryoga shook his head. "Nah, I wouldn't. I want to talk to Akane…but I don't think she wants to see me. Or any of us for that matter."

Ukyo sighed in resignation. She knew Ryoga was right. Nobody in that house would have wanted to talk to her. They stood in the shade, watching Akane's retreating figure.

He began to follow. Curiously, Ukyo watched him leave and before she knew it, she ran after Ryoga down the street. He soon felt her presence behind him as he paused around the corner of a building.

"Ryoga, where…"

"Shhhh…I think she's coming out of the store."

Slowly, the pair edged around the corner and saw Akane emerge from a flower shop. She was holding a single red carnation. Ukyo's eyes widened in surprise, she had never seen her look so miserable. Akane had dark shadows beneath her eyes that looked about her with a vacant stare. The black dress she wore hung unnaturally on her thin frame.

"A...Akane…" she whispered. Ryoga turned to see the concern on Ukyo's face.

"Now you see what I mean."

Ukyo shifted uncomfortably, that nagging feeling was back. "Um ...Where do you think she's heading?"

"I'm not sure." Ryoga turned to peer around the corner. "I just wanna keep an eye on her."

"Uh…what you doing?"

Both Ryoga and Ukyo jumped. "SHHHHHH!" The pair found themselves face to face with the lavender haired Amazon. She stood behind them with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Shampoo! What are you doing here!" Ukyo whispered.

"I deliver ramen today." The Amazon replied. "Why you two hiding?"

QUACK!

"Mousse! You be good!" She pushed the protesting duck back into her basket.

"Shut up all of you!" Ryoga whispered over his shoulder.

Ukyo, Shampoo and Moose (from the basket) peered around the corner. Akane stood with her head down, looking at the flower.

"Akane! …..Oh." Shampoo frowned. "Akane so …sad…"

"Yeah, she is." Ukyo replied softly.

Akane continued her journey, unaware of the small group creeping silently behind her.

"Where she go?" whispered Shampoo. All four were crouched behind a parked car as Akane slowly walked on the opposite side.

"I don't know." replied Ryoga wearily. Seeing her puzzled look, he added. "The wedding."

"Ah!" Shampoo blinked in understanding. The wedding. She had fought to stop the ceremony, after all, Ranma had to be husband. But after the battle at Mount Phoenix the young Amazon had serious misgivings about launching an attack. Her great-grandmother, however, assured her that this was for the best. But she didn't feel quite right then. Now that she saw Akane… She looked over at Moose, who was scratching his feathery head. The four watched as Akane suddenly turned down a quieter road.

"C'mon! Quick, or we'll lose her!" replied Ryoga. With that they leapt to the rooftops to continue their silent vigil.

They soon found themselves watching Akane pass through the gates of a small temple.

"What the…" Ryoga looked curiously at the gate.

"Hey isn't this…".

Ukyo saw a flash of red from inside the courtyard. "SHHHHH! Ranma!"

Like lightning all four ducked behind the hedge growing along the side of the gate. They watched as the young man, dressed in his familiar black and red outfit, emerged from the left. He raised his hand to greet Akane's approaching figure.

"Ranma!" whispered Ryoga.

"What they doing?" replied Shampoo.

"Hush…. let's just see." whispered Ukyo.

* * *

_A/N: Curious? So am I. This came into my head one night and grew on it's own. My first spontaneous (possibly combustible) fanfic to emerge this way. Come along and let's see where this goes..._  



End file.
